


the Demon Kings Series [expansion]: Repay

by random_x13



Category: MEJIBRAY, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_x13/pseuds/random_x13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meto meets MiA, it was not under ideal circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another expansion of ankaraferus's amazing fic the Demon Kings Series. It has nothing to do with her original story line, so it can be read and enjoyed alone!

**[Meto POV]**

  
It was my job at the whore house, to share hours or nights with the weary and sexually starved travelers and warriors that passed through our small town. Rarely did I actually give my body to them, but I had a gift that I used well. The taxes had to get paid, and I was a favorite, having many return visitors asking for me by name: Meto-chan.

For the regulars who paid highly for my company, I knew each of them by aura, knowing the moment they stepped foot into the house, and I would ready myself for them, choosing a kimono that had their favorite colors, and would wear the scents that pleased them the most. I knew them by aura, because, well, I'm a vampire, and we tend to have more heightened senses than humans. It was rather nice, in a way, to have regulars, because I never went hungry. After wooing them and making them feel like they were the only man in the universe that held my gaze, I would indeed give them my gaze, and they would be rendered under a spell of sorts, falling into an awakened twilight, where I would feed, and they would remember nothing of it. In return for their gift of life to me, I would give them fond and vivid memories of a lust-filled night with me. None of them real, of course. I wasn't entirely sure why I gave them those types of memories in the first place, but it kept them coming back, so I continued doing it. That was my gift.

Until he came. The beautiful blond warrior with dirt on his face, merely looking for a place to rest after days of travel. The other inns were full, and so he walked into our doors with good intentions. His heart was pure, and my mouth watered the moment he arrived. I overheard Mahiro, the house master and my maker, speaking with him and the issue at hand, that he was very tired and asked only for a room for the night, and then he would trouble us no more. Mahiro was hesitant. He was not running a bed and breakfast, and he certainly did not want to gain a reputation as such. The house master was quite proud of his profitable brothel. He was also quite proud to hold the most prized whore in all of the empire: me. The rest of them were human; beautiful men and women for sale per night. Granted, these days he had referred to us as a concubine or courtesan, just to be kind, and he treated us very well. But we all knew what we were: whores.

“Please, I ask only for one night, do you have a spare room for a weary warrior?” The lovely deep voice swooned me, and I was making my way down the steps towards it, listening in keenly to the conversation.

“The prices here are quite high, sir, as this is not a simple inn. You are aware of that?” Mahiro denounced. I came to stop mid-way down the staircase and saw the small but strong back of my master as he faced the visitor.

“I am aware. However I would scarcely be noticed, and I would leave at first light. You would never know I was even here-”

“I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid we have no spare beds-”

“He can stay in my room,” I announced as I quickly made my way down to stand next to Mahiro, a shy smile playing on my face to the visitor, whose eyes widened when he saw me. “I'm free tonight, Sire.” I knew I was quite the vision. Aside from my superior-to-human beauty, my blond hair was done up into a pile of curls on top of my head with various beads and flowers adorning them. My makeup was very simple for the night, as it was getting late, and one of my regulars had just left. Though I was not hungry, I would be alone tonight, so why not share my bed with this handsome warrior?

Mahiro looked sideways at me with a raised eyebrow. I glanced at him with a knowing wink and he smiled, completely won over without a word. Giving a simple nod to the visitor, he walked off to see the humans off to bed. He treated them like his beloved children, kissing them each goodnight outside of their rooms, even if they had a customer.

I turned to the blond and smiled, looking up from under my dark lashes. “Come with me,” I purred, and turned to head up the stairs, the warrior's heavy footsteps trudged behind me. It wasn't long before we got to my room, adorned in the finest rugs, the softest sheets, and the most expensive silks that money could buy. Everything was lavish, framed in gold. I walked to my bed as the door slid closed behind my guest. His footsteps stopped and I turned around to find him staring in awe around my room. “Sire, is something wrong?” I asked, pulling him out of his trance.

He looked at me and shook his head. “I apologize. There is no possible way I can afford to stay here for even one night,” he said as he bowed, and turned for the door. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't want him to leave.

“There is no charge!” I said quickly, and he turned to face me again, but kept his hand on the door handle. He furrowed his brows in question. I smiled and walked slowly towards him, swaying my hips purposefully as I did so. I was rather impressed that, by the time I had reached him, his eyes did not falter from my face even once. I placed a hand over his that still had hold on the door panel. “It isn't your money I require as payment,” I purred. Surely, he was just the same as all of the others. No one could resist my charms.

But this one was different.

He shook his head, averting his eyes to the floor. “I-I am sorry. I cannot make that type of payment, either.” His voice grew small, sounding on edge. He was either being noble, or there was something holding him back.

I put my other hand gently to his face and he looked up at me as I gave the kindest smile I could muster. “I ask that you allow me to stay by your side tonight as you rest,” I said softly, attempting to will his mind to go blank with my gaze. “It would be my honor, sire, to be in your company.” I pressed with my mind into his, and found a strong block. I could not sway his mind. There was something holding me at bay. This excited me, because very rarely do I ever encounter such a barrier, and it was a challenge to try to breach it. Sometimes the human world bored me, and I needed a challenge.

Though I could not enter his mind, I could read his eyes. My plea was weakening his resolve. I took his strong hand in both of my dainty ones. I pulled him to the raised bed and urged him to sit before retreating to my small private washroom to retrieve a basin of warm water and a few clean rags. He fidgeted as I took a seat beside him, the basin in between us. I dipped a rag in, squeezed it gently between my fingers and touched it to his face.

“You don’t have to—“ he stammered, gasping and pulling back.

“It’s no bother,” I said, pressing forward again.

“No, really,” he said quickly, grabbing the rag from me. “I’ll do it.”

“As you wish,” I said with a sigh. I sat in silence a moment, just watching as he dabbed the wet rag to his face and the grime of the road fell away. “You must have traveled a long way. Where did you come from?”

“Somewhere I’d like to forget,” he answered absently.

“And where are you going?” I asked, sliding off the edge of the bed and to the floor at his feet.

“Somewhere else. What are you doing?”

“Just helping you with your boots,” I said coyly, tugging at the laces and slipping them off one by one, letting my curious hands slide over his firm calves. To give myself an excuse to touch him, I added, “Your legs must be sore from traveling so long.”

“How do you know how long I've traveled?” He asked as I pressed fingers into his muscles, massaging out the tension.

“We get a lot of travelers here, and I've come to see a lot of things with only a glance.” My fingers moved up slowly, centimeters at a time. “From the way you carry yourself, the way you stand, even the way you're sitting now, I can tell how weary you are. The darkness beneath your eyes tells me that you haven't slept in days. The tension in your muscles tells me that you've rarely even stopped to sit and rest.” My hands were just above his knees now, kneading, but he made no move to stop me. “And from the hollow tone in your voice and the saddened look on your face... You are struggling with a broken heart.” I pulled my hands away mid-calf so he would not become uncomfortable, and sat back on my heels. “Something terrible happened.” It was a statement, not a guess, and I watched as he stared at me, mouth slightly open in surprise. He had set the rag down, only half-finished cleaning his face.

Without warning, I was suddenly seeing flashes of scenes in my head. _Screaming, fire, smoke filling the sky, the sound of swords clanking and arrows zipping through the air. Another image, a woman's body, blood soaking the front her dress under her throat that had been slit. Another image; a child's room, two empty beds and fire licking up the walls. The sound of an agonized scream upon seeing the two small bodies on the floor._

“Are you alright?” the warrior's voice pulled me from the visions, a strong hand on my shoulder to steady me as I swayed.

I looked up at him and saw the flames reflecting behind his eyes. The visions were his memories, leaking through a brief crack in the barrier around his mind. I pressed gently, to see if I could see anything else, but the block was back up, just as strong as before. Suddenly, I realized that in being so focused on using my manners, I had forgotten my manners. “What's your name?”

He was taken aback for a moment, but then laughed, also realizing the same. “My name is MiA,” he chimed.

I smiled and gave a small bow. “I'm Meto. Pleased to meet you, sire.”

He laughed again and ran a hand through his hair. “Eh, enough of that sire crap. Just call me MiA.”

“MiA...” I said softly, and hid a giggle behind a hand as I stood. His name felt good rolling over my tongue as I took the basin of now-cold water and set it aside. I held my hand out to him. “Please, allow me to be a proper host and draw you a bath."


	2. the Demon Kings Series [expansion]: Repay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another expansion of ankaraferus's amazing fic the Demon Kings Series. It has nothing to do with her original story line, so it can be read and enjoyed alone!

**MiA POV**

The dolled-up escort led me into the washroom, his long kimono flowing gracefully behind him. When we entered, I had to hold a gasp. Everything was just like the bedroom, lined in gold, the most expensive. Lavish.

Meto turned on the water and stood, walking towards me; I took a step back, uncomfortable with the closing distance between us. The look on his face said he understood, and, without a word, he bowed and left me with my privacy.

I undressed slowly, the days of sleepless walking having drained me of my energy to such a mundane task. By the time I was completely bare, the tub had filled, and I turned the water off. Slowly, savoring the warmth of the water, I lowered myself in, feeling the days' worth of grime and grief wash away with the heat. I tried not to think of the shame I felt to accept just one nights' worth of a free stay, especially in such a place as this. But, thinking back to that moment when I first saw Meto, my breath left me in a sigh.

A knock on the door made me jump. “MiA?” It was the doll-like Meto again. I voiced my approval and he entered, gently closing the door behind him. He kept his eyes downcast for my privacy as he spoke. “I've brought you a yukata. And, if you will allow me, I will have your garments and armor cleaned for you tonight.”

A light frustrated sigh escaped me as I leaned my head back against the porcelain, looking up at the painted ceiling. “You are making me more and more in debt to a _brothel_ -”

“I told you there is no charge-”“I am a man of honor,” I snapped and looked over at him. His eyes raised to meet mine. “And I intend to repay my debt fully, before I leave this town. I may have lost everything, but I will _not_ lose my pride!”

Meto's eyes widened at my words. Feeling that I had said too much, I looked down at the water, ashamed at my outburst. I heard shuffling, and when I looked up, my garments and armor were gone, and a dark gray yukata was laid out on a seat near the door. I sunk into the water up to my chin, admitting defeat.

Finished with my bath, my muscles sang with new found strength from the warm water. I dried, wrapped myself in the yukata provided, and walked slowly back into the bedroom. I don't know why I expected to see him in the sheets, waiting for me... but the room was empty.

Sighing and thinking nothing of it, I extinguished the single candle on a table and folded myself into the plush sheets, my bones creaking in their attempt to relax. Tomorrow I would go to the master of the house, and beg for work, to pay off my unwanted debt. I fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping he would allow me to keep my pride.

 

 

I awoke to the smell of something delicious invading my senses. It had been days since I'd had a proper meal, and my insides growled. My hands went to my eyes to pry them open, breaking up the lingering suffering images from my dreams. Light poured in from the open curtains and washed over me as I sat up, stretching my locked up muscles out of their much needed rest. The smell drew my eyes to small tray set up on a stand next to the raised bed. It was obvious that it was meant for me, but I felt uncomfortable just digging into it immediately. So, I stood and stretched my legs and hips out, popping several vertebra as I twisted. It felt so good, the blood rushing back into the muscles and bones, rejuvenating me nicely. Looking around the room further, I noticed my garments and armor placed neatly on a stool in the center of the room, my boots cleaned and setting on the floor next to it. With a sigh, I walked over and began to dress, my stomach protesting loudly at its neglect.

As I was finishing tying up my armor, a soft knock sounded on the door. I recognized it to be Meto's from the night before in the bath. “Yes?” I said, and the door slid open, revealing the courtesan dressed rather simply, light makeup adorning his face, and his hair pulled up and out of the way as he entered.

“Are you not hungry, MiA-san?” a familiar voice sounded behind him, and, as he stepped further into the room, I recognized Mahiro, the house master, enter and close the door behind him.

“Ah,” I stood up straight, keeping careful mind to keep my hands from fidgeting nervously. “I uh... I tend to feel a bit sick if I eat first thing after waking.” It was a blatant lie, but even the simple meal, as delicious as it looked and smelled, meant more notes added to my debt, and I would have none of it.

Mahiro and Meto stood there at the door. They looked exactly the same height. It was Mahiro who spoke first. “It is clear from your attire that you are a warrior. The crest on your armor is from very far away, and I know that a fight in that area was recently lost. My condolences for your fellow men in arms.” He took a moment to bow. “You are not the first proud fighter to come through my doors, though not for the same purpose, I know.” He paused, and put a hand on the courtesan’s shoulder, and glanced at him fondly. “My little Meto-chan here has taken a liking to you. He tells me that your pride will not allow you to stay another night, though you are in great need of more rest. Therefor, I am willing to waive any cost to you for his favor-”

“Please allow me to work off my debt, sire! Whatever he costs per night, allow me to work it off!” I was quick to interrupt at a chance to redeem myself of my shame. Mahiro gave a gentle smile with a gleam in his eyes.

After a minute's pause, he spoke. “Alright. I will allow it-”

“Oh, thank you!” I said with a grateful bow.

“Sire!” Meto started, but Mahiro continued.

“Though I must warn you, MiA, that Meto-chan is the most expensive courtesan in my house. You do realize that simply one night's cost with him will take you a long time to work off.” Mahiro's hand moved to the hair atop Meto's head and he pet the boy absent mindedly. My heart stumbled as my eyes widened in realization.

“...How much?”

“Meto-chan's lovely company runs at a luxurious twelve-hundred yen per night.”

I nearly choked on the air rushing into my lungs with a gasp. I was fortunate, as any other warrior, to bring home anywhere from five or six hundred yen in a month's time... when I had a home to go to. Now, away from home, where everything I had loved was destroyed, I had nothing. Grief washed over me with this realization. I would never be able to work off my debt. For each night I would stay, would only double it. I sank to my knees, coming to the conclusion that I had just basically sold myself into slavery. All at the cost of my damn pride.

“Meto will see you to your first day of rest, MiA. You are of no use to me in your exhausted state.” Mahiro's words sounded like an echo through a tunnel to my ears as I stared down at the floor in disbelief. Then came the muted sound of shuffling of feet and a sliding door.

What had I just done...


	3. Chapter 3

**[Meto POV]**

I stood there and watched his pale face pale further. Sighing, I knelt by him and put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up for a moment before looking at me with hardened eyes. I gave an amused smile.

“What's funny?” he asked accusingly.

“He's only joking, you know."

“What do you mean?” MiA's hands balled into fists on his lap. I removed my hand and sat up straight.

“I _mean_ Mahiro will not keep you here against your will. You are free to leave whenever you wish.”

“Not until he sees my debt repaid.” MiA's eyes were no longer wet, but determined.

“So you are throwing your pride on him as a burden? MiA-san, really, you don't have to stay. You can go _home_.” The moment the word _home_ left my mouth, MiA looked back down at the floor, his shoulders sunk and he let out a sigh.

He spoke barely above a trembling whisper. “I have no home to go back to.” A small sniffle and I could not stop myself as I wound my small arms around his armored shoulders. He didn't move.

We stayed like that for only a few moments, but those few moments allowed me to breath in the scent of him, feel his warmth, hear his breath.

“What will you have me do?” MiA asked suddenly. I pulled away to look at him.

“What?”

“What will you have me do? To repay my debt?” His eyes were wide, determined again.

“MiA, I told you, you don't have to do anything-”

"I _must_ do something!” He exclaimed, and began getting to his feet. However, in his exhaustion, with his empty stomach, he swayed and nearly collapsed if I had not stood quickly to catch his arm to steady him.

“Well, first, you _must_ eat something and you _must_ rest for at least today.-”

“But-”

“Like the master said, you are of no use to us in your exhausted state.” I half-pulled, half-guided MiA to the small kotatsu in another part of the room and pressed on his shoulder until he knelt down on the cushion. I then fetched the tray of food and put it down on the table, pulling off the lid to the bowl of rice, and thrust the hashi into his hands. “You finish this and get right back to bed, _warrior_.” I insisted with a coy glint in my eye. “I will not be satisfied until you are fully rested. The master has put you in my care.” I stood and walked to the door.

“In your care?” MiA said behind me. I turned and smiled.

“I've always wanted a pet.” A laugh escaped me before I slid the door open and walked out, MiA's wide unblinking eyes staring until it closed.

Mahiro gave me this day off to tend to my guest, and to spend time with him. He saw through me so easily, and could see how enamored I was with the warrior. It could be no more than today, though, because I was our highest income. I had to see my customers. The house master gave several apologies to regulars and promises of gifts for their loyalty at their next visit, along with the excuse that I was ill.

I insisted that MiA return to bed. He protested when I began to remove his armor. He pouted when I handed him a fresh yukata, and he grumbled when I ordered him to bed. After fetching him a warm tea, giving him a stern look to drink it, he fell into sleep once again. I watched him as he rested, but the twitching of his eyebrows and the whimpers leaving him told me his sleep was not restful. Taking the opportunity, I pressed into his mind. What I found brought tears to my eyes.

 

_“Emiko, are the girls ready?” MiA’s voice. My vision turned to see a beautiful woman, a radiant smile on her face as she came out of a room with a little girl at each side. They looked to be no more than four years old. They looked like her…. They also looked like MiA._

_“Otousan!” the girls chimed in unison. The view got lower; MiA had knelt down to their height._

_“Kumiko, Kiyoko, you know today is a special day?”  The girls looked at each other, then up at the woman. She knelt down between them._

_“Today is your birthday,” she said, and looked lovingly at me, at MiA. We stood, and I, MiA, walked up to her, wrapped her in our arms, and laid a loving kiss to her lips._

_“I’m going into town to get some things. I’ll be back by supper,” MiA said._

_In a flash, the scene changed. I was running into the village, fire lighting the tops of buildings all around me. Screams filled my ears, but I was determined to get to my family. Passing the buildings, people running, falling, bleeding, dying… A man’s scream from a building. I looked to see him stumbling out of the door, falling to the ground with a figure clinging to his back, a head at his neck. The screaming stopped and the figure raised its head. Bright red eyes and a bloody face, mouth open showing teeth too sharp and too long to be human. A glint of silver and the man on the ground’s throat was slashed. In a second the figure was gone, moving too fast for me to see. What was that?_

_My home just in front of me. A blood-curdling scream...A familiar voice. “EMIKO!” I rushed into the burning house. She lay on the floor, motionless, throat sliced open, covered in blood. Her white dress stained a sickening red. No…_

 

MiA awoke gasping, eyes brimming with tears, sweat covering his skin. He looked like he was in another world for a moment before his head turned and he saw me sitting beside him, alarm on my own face. He sat up slowly, trembling.

“MiA-san, are you alright?” My voice was shaky. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

“I’m fine.” He rubbed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

I couldn't let him know I could see his dreams. There was a woman. The vision before showed two children. Who were they? His agonized scream meant they were very important to him. A sister? Nieces or nephews? Friends? I wanted to know. Even pressing into his mind now, while he was awake, and that block was back up… But I knew more now than I had before. “You...were talking in your sleep…”

He looked up and chuckled, trying to make light of the seriousness on my face. “Oh I was?”

“You said _Emiko_.” He stiffened. I knew I should not press, but I wanted to hear it from him. “Who is she?"


End file.
